Noches Nevadas
by HakuToshiroWalker
Summary: Shion y Nezumi ,salen a disfrutar de la nieve que cubre el Bloque Oeste. Pero el día acabará mejor de lo que piensan.


¡Hola! Este es mi primer fanfic aquí , así que no seáis muy duros xD

Espero que os guste , de momento no voy a escribir "Yaoi Hard" , conocido como Lemmon , en estos mundos. (?) Al menos no en este OneShot xDD Quizá en futuras historias Si. ;_;

Dicho , esto , os dejo el Fanfic de uno de mis animes favoritos , y quizá uno de los más preciosos y Ahashajkehewu94 (?) De la historia. 3

Atte : Haku. ~

1.- No.6 no me pertenece , es de Atsuko Asano y la publicación en el Manga de Hinoki Kino , si fuese mía , Shion y Nezumi habrían hecho más cosas. (?)

2.- Os recomiendo ver / escuchar estos AMV , mientras leéis el fanfic , ya que me inspirarion mucho , incluyendo el opening y ending del anime. : D

-AMV 1 : watch?v=hFGXZstjokA#t=172

-AMV 2 : watch?v=ZcvyJHdIJC8

Sin más dilaciones , el fanfic. *^*

Era un día de invierno cualquiera , solo que allá en el Bloque Oeste , hacía más frío que en No.6 y el resto de ciudades.

Fuera del pequeño , pero confortáble sótano , en el que vivían Shion y Nezumi , la blanca nieve , lo cubría todo , incluso , había tanta , que era difícil caminar con facilidad por el Bloque Oeste y alrededores.

Aún eran unas horas muy tempranas en la mañana , Shion , se encontraba tumbado en el pequeño , pero bastante cómodo sillón , al lado de la cama de Nezumi , en la que obviamente , estaba este , bajo un montón de mantas.

Al rato , Shion , despertó temprano , lo cuál era raro en el , ya que le gustaba quedarse unos minutos más descansando mientras Nezumi se vestía , y preparaba el "desayuno" , que la mayoría de veces , consistía en un poco de agua caliente , pues las provisiones y comida , allí no es que sobrasen , al contrario , solían escasear bastante. Por eso , la mejor hora del día , era cuando la noche caía , pues la mayoría de veces podían disfrutar de la deliciosa sopa "Macbeth" que Nezumi preparaba , e incluso , si había sido un buen día un trozo de pastel , que compartían con Cravat y el resto de ratones.

¡Ah sí ! Los ratones , estos fueron los causantes de Shion , despertase tan temprano , pues se subieron al hombro de este , y comenzaron a chillar en su oído , a lo que Shion , reaccionó abriendo sus ojos sorprendido.

Hum.. ¿Qué pasa Hamlet? .. -Cogió con cuidado , en una de sus manos , al pequeño ratoncito , al que había mencionado , incorporándose. Al instante , recordó que anoche había nevado , y podrían salir a jugar con la nieve. Se levantó rápidamente , corriendo hacia la cama de Nezumi , al que empezó a zarandear para que se despertase.-

-… - Este no respondía , estaba dormido profundamente. -

-¡Nezumi ! ¡Nezumi! ¡Despierta , está todo lleno de nieve ! ¡Mira ! -Lo siguió zarandeando con fuerza , sonriendo emocionado.-

-¡Agh ! ¡Shion , cállate de una vez ! Eres muy molesto .. -Este , abrió sus ojos mirando al otro de mala gana.-

-¡Nezumi! ¡Vamos a jugar fuera! -Rió levemente , mientras , cogió corriendo su abrigo marrón que se encontraba en el respaldo del sillón en que este dormía , se lo puso , y salió corriendo por la puerta.-

-¡Shion ..! Espera .. Ni siquiera has..-Se levantó corriendo , recogió su cazadora y su bufanda, y salió tras el otro. Cuando quiso encontrarlo , Shion ya estaba a fuera , tirado sobre la nieve.-

-¡Mira Nezumi , es preciosa! Tan blanca .. -Rió a carcajadas , mientras rodaba por esta. Era una imagen extraña , junto a la nieve , el pelo de Shion no destacaba para nada , pues eran de un color muy parecido.-

-¡Vaya! ¿A su majestad no le importa , empaparse con la nieve? -Metió sus manos , en los bolsillos de su cazadora mirando al otro. "Es tan imprudente." Pensó el de cabellos oscuros.-

-No , no me importa Nezumi .. ¡Anda , ven a jugar! -Lo miró expectante y emocionado.-

-Paso ..-Suspiró , de forma pesada.- Shion , eres tan cabezahueca …

Los dos , estuvieron varias horas disfrutando de la blanca y preciosa nieve que cubría todo aquel lugar , por unas horas se olvidaron de que estaban en el Bloque Oeste , que podrían morir de hambre , de frío , o incluso que las autoridades de No.6 los matasen .

Al final , Nezumi , terminó cediendo y se puso a jugar con Shion . No se tiró a la nieve , ni mucho menos , si distrajo , lanzándole bolas de nieve al otro , lo que al final , acabó en una Guerra , que Nezumi ganó.

Cuando empezó a anochecer , los dos volvieron al sótano. Nezumi , solo tenía sus botas algo empapadas , sin embargo , Shion estaba completamente calado , tiratando de frío , estornudando y con algo de fiebre , había terminado resfriándose.

-¡Te lo dije Shion , que no te tirases a la nieve! Pero no me has hecho caso , y ahora estás resfriado. Su alteza es un idiota en toda regla. -Suspiró , mientras miraba al otro con un aire de molestia en su rostro.-

-Pero .. Nezumi. .. Yo quería .. ¡Atchus! Jugar..-Estornudó mirándolo triste.-

-Mírate , pareces un niño pequeño ..- Le tiró una toalla a la cara , para que se secase.-

-¡Pero tú te has mojado , las botas! -Suspiró , reprochándole al otro.-

-¿Quieres empeorarlo? Anda , acuéstate , y si quieres , cena algo. Yo no tengo ganas. -Este , se quitó su cazadora ,botas y bufanda , dejándolas posadas al lado de la cama.-

-Perdona Nezumi ..-Este se quitó su ropa mojada , sustituyendo sus prendas , por una camisa marrón oscura y otros pantalones. Se encontraba muy mal , su frente y todo su cuerpo estaban ardiendo , mientras que él se moría de frío , por la fiebre , y por las bajas temperaturas que había en el Bloque Oeste. Se acostó en el sillón temblando , sin dejar de toser.-

La luz estaba apagada , pero ninguno de los dos podía pegar ojo. Shion se moría por el frío y la fiebre , y Nezumi se moría de la molestia que le provocaba el otro al oírle toser y quejarse.

-Shion .. Levántae , y ven aquí anda. -Dijo Nezumi, ya molesto y a la vez , sintiendo algo de pena por el otro. Así que se acurrucó un poco , haciendo espacio para el otro en la cama , que era más cálida , más grande y mucho más cómoda que el sillón.

-G-gracias Nezumi. -Este caminó tambaleandose , hacia la cama , en la que se metió , abrazando al otro.- Tenía mucho frío ..

-¿Qué ha..? -Suspiró de forma pesada. Dejándose abrazar por el otro , no tenía remedio. Aunque , muy en el fondo le gustaba tenerle así. Shion se veía realmente adorable e inocente . Acarició los cabellos de el otro , recostándolo contra su pecho.-

-Hum.. Eres muy cálido , Nezumi. -Se abrazó más a este . Estaba completamente sonrojado por la fiebre , y el calor y la presencia de el otro , le aliviaba más que cualquier medicina.-

-Anda , descansa. - Le parecía extraño aquello , tenía al otro tan cerca que hasta podía sentir el aliento de este , rozando su cuello. No era la primera vez que Shion lo abrazaba , no era nada malo.-

-Nezumi .. Buenas Noches ..-Este alzó un poco su cabeza , dando un pequeño beso en los labios de el otro , separandose a los instantes , volviendo a colocarse en la posición anterior en la que estaba.-

A Nezumi le resultó extraño , pero solamente , sonrió y abrazó al otro. "Tenemos que ir más días a la nieve" susurró.

Fin ~ YAY. ¿Reviews? Espero que os haya gustado. Volveré con Fics , más intentos. (?)

¡Saludos! ~ Haku.


End file.
